A Hard Day's Night
by Author4eva
Summary: Allison Parker's a normal 18 year old girl who's been a loner all her life. When she meets the Beatles, and may fall for one, her life is turned upside down and she begins to see the world a different way afterwards, mentally and physically.
1. New Friends

Ah... the glorious thing we call school. It's not so glorious to the people who go there. My name is Allison Parker, and this is my story. It all started on that warm spring day in 1964, at the Girl's Preparatory School in Liverpool. I sat, thinking of new stories to put in my notebook, when I heard," And ladies, here is a permission slip to go to London for the next two days tomorrow." I felt alone. My parents were dead, and I got a slip anyway. "Sign that, you're automatically coming," my English teacher, Ms. Darbu, said. I nodded and got up to leave the classroom with all the other girls. I took my homework things home. I didn't wait for anyone, nor did I go to meet anyone. I was the loner in high school. I had a motto: Trust no one and no one will trust you. I didn't have friends, but I had enemies. I walked out the doors of the school, butterflies flying all over. My long red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and I could see my way around. Usually, I had a book in my hands or I was writing, but today… I daydreamed about tomorrow. No teachers, only Headmistress Ms. Fahlenbock. I just had to avoid her and I'd be good. I walked inside my apartment room and looked around. My black duffel was in my closet, and my clothes were hanging up nicely in the closet. I walked over to the closet and put on pants and a shirt. I placed my school uniform carefully on my desk. I brought along a sundress, a jacket, a change of clothes, and a book. I placed them in my duffel and placed it near the hat rack. I lay down on the couch and took a nap, which turned out to be my slumber for the night.

The next morning, I woke up at 7:00. I only had 45 minutes to get to school. I grabbed a granola bar, put on my school uniform, and dashed out the door with my duffel. The other girls had loads of bags piled up, the owners checking their nails. I threw a disgusted face at them and walked away. I threw my duffel bag into my assigned car and followed in.

When we got to the train station, I felt relieved. I picked up my duffel and wandered onto the part of the train I was to be on. I opened the door of an empty compartment and stepped in. My hands were in my duffel and pulling out a book. After reading some of the book, I decided to get some coffee. "Hey Parker. How'd you pay for this? I wonder…" I balled up my hands. "Sod off Piper." Piper had that 'I knew it would work' face on her.' "But… with no parents-""I said SOD OFF PIPER!" I walked quickly to the place where they serve coffee.

I sat and sipped my coffee. Three men then walked in, one very old, another very short, and a third very tall. They all sat down with some coffee. I didn't talk to them, and they left me alone. When I had finished, I walked back over to my compartment. I sat and began to read. Piper opened my door. "Well, Parker. We've heard that the Beatles are wandering around the whole train, and we decided, we'd better cover your ugliness in their presence." They cackled an evil laugh, and sat down, painting their lips and ruining their faces. A man opened the door. His big eyes were scanning the compartment and his moptop hair nearly covered them. His suit and his boots made me recognize him as-Paul McCartney. I watched the girl's reaction as he said," Excuse me girls, have you seen the old man we were with-" he was cut off by another friend, who shoved past him and spoke, kneeling in front of us," We've broken out! Ah, the blessed freedom of it all. Have you got a nail file? These handcuffs are killing me. I was framed. I'm innocent. I don't want to go!" As he said this, I helped Paul push his friend out of the compartment. "Sorry for disturbing you girls." Paul said, struggling to hold John. He fought, and then said, "I bet ya can't guess what I'm in for." He grabbed my arm and cackled. I was pulled out of my compartment.

I slammed the door behind me and said," You're insane!" John then focused on me and said," Yes, but I'm also cute, funny, charming, handsome, with a slight bit of insanity. John Lennon at your service." He extended his hand and I refused. "You're just like every other guy, this time, famous ones! You think you can sweep a girl off her feet because you're what fans say is, 'cute' and 'funny' and 'handsome'." They both looked shocked at what I had said, as if this was the first time they had been rejected. "You guys must've picked the wrong girl to flirt with, because I'm out of here!" I turned to walk away, when one of them grabbed my hand. "Wait! Don't go! John, she's awful different than the other girls we've met." I messed with the hair on the back of my head. "So what if I'm different?" Paul looked at me," It's no reason to stop being like that. It's kinda nice." I blushed, but immediatly wiped if off my face. "What're you guys doing back here anyway?" John piped up, "Well, Paul's grandfather is missing." I didn't know whether to help or wish them good luck. If I helped, it'd be an oppurtunity to get freedom from those stupid girls in the train compartment. If I wished them good luck, it'll be like nothing happened. I decided to help. I sighed. "Give me a few traits that best describe your grandfather." Paul thought for a while. "Maybe, cunning, evil, he's a mixer." I snapped my fingers,"I know excatly where he's got to be." I led them to where Paul's grandfather had to be. 


	2. The Hotel Room

"I helped you, and now I say goodbye." I stopped them at a big compartment and turned on my heel. I thought I would get away with it, when John scooped me into his arms. He hoisted me onto his shoulder. I struggled to get free, but he held my waist with his right hand and caressed my cheek with his left. "I've only met ya like two minutes ago, but I know that ya barely do anything spontanieous. Come with us." His brown eyes were full of pleas. I thought about it. John was right. I had my whole life based on some bland day with no taste. All I ever did was wake up, go to school, come home, eat, then sleep. I wanted to try something like this before I'm in college. I sighed, and said," Fine, I'll go get my bags." He smirked. "Fine. We'll go and get my bags." He put me down, and I got a better look at him. He wore a gray collarless suit with those Beatle boots. I smiled, and we walked to get my bags.

We tip-toed quietly over to my duffel bags. I saw the Headmisstress' doorknob turn. I opened my empty compartment and shoved John in. The Headmistress, Ms. Fahlenbock, came out of her lair. Her short black hair was pulled up into a bun, with a big wart on her right cheek. My nightmares were often about her, that or Piper becomes queen of the world. She was wearing a longer version of the school uniform I was wearing. She was very sneaky, with the nose of a rotweiler. She sniffed, and found me. "What're you doing out of your compartment?" I began sweating nervously. "Um... I'm just going to the bathroom...Ms." She scowled at me, "I can tell you're hiding something Parker. I'm not amused. I really don't like liars. They break my rules." I fidgeted with the wart hair on the Headmistress' face. "I don't like calling you a man either, but that wart breaks my rules." I held back a laugh. "Another sassy thing out of your mouth, and I'll shove you out of the train window." I nodded and opened the compartment door John was in. "C'mon!" I walked slowly back to the kennel, where Paul and his grandfather were.

"George, Ringo, this is Allison." John said. I shook their hands. "I'm George Harrison." George said, shaking my hand. "And I'm Richard Starkey, but me friends call me Ringo." I shook his hand. They all looked the same except unique in a way. I watched as John winked at me while walking from behind me. I slightly smiled, but placed it back down when John kept looking. "Is she coming with us?" I nodded. "How'll she get there?" John looked at me. "She'll find a way." I rolled my eyes. John then pulled out a deck of cards. The others nodded. They began playing after Ringo shuffled. They "serenaded" me with songs until we arrived in London. Norm told the boys to get in the car all the way in the back. I jumped off the train and screamed for a while. Then crawled over to the car in the back. I was in the car, followed by John, George, Paul, his grandfather, and finally Ringo. I was on my way to the same hotel room as the Beatles.

I watched Paul play piano as John began reading a magazine. Ringo and George were arguing. "I don't snore." George replied," You do, repeatedly." Ringo shied away. "Aww... it's just your opinion. Do I snore John?" Without looking up from his magazine, John said,"Yeah, you're a window rattler son." I giggled a bit, but held my hand to my mouth. "Do I snore Paul?" Paul stopped playing, "With a trombone hooter like yours it would be unnatural if you didn't." "No, Pauly. Don't mock the afflicted." Paul's grandfather said. "Come off it. It's only a joke." Paul replied. It may be a joke, but it's his nose. He can't help having a hideous, great hooter. And the poor little head trembling under the weight of it."

John looked up from his magazine. "We need to make sure that her witch of a headmistress doesn't find her." He began scoping around my bag. "Oooh... how about this baby doll?" He held up my yellow sundress. The dress had some orange flowers on it, with some blue ones too. I smiled. That was my mother's dress. When I realized it who's hands it was in, my expression changed. I snatched it from him and said," You're really going to get on my nerves, I know it," I got close to John's face,"baby doll." I walked into a different room and slammed the door on peeping John's head. I threw the thing over my head and walked out. I noticed the boy's with fan mail as I walked out. "I'm going out. Bye!" I shut the door, counted to three and watched as I followed John with Paul, George, and Ringo trailing behind.


	3. Sneaking Out

I began talking with Paul, his arm wrapped around me. The place was wild, with people on the floor dancing, some sitting and smoking or drinking. Some were just like me, sitting next to a guy with his arm wrapped around them. I watched as Paul mimed tips to Ringo. I smiled and hung my head laughing. I watched as someone held out their hand for me to dance. I refused politely.

I left Paul's arm and walked over to the balcony. The sky was clear. I looked up at the stars. My legs were crossed as I looked at all the constellations. My eyes were wandering around the sky, when I heard a voice. "Seems like someone's lonely." I turned around to see John. I didn't want to talk right now, so I turned away and crossed my arms. "Oooh, and a dark side. I wanna know more." I scowled. "Why is it everytime I try to avoid you, you stay up and annoy me?" John smiled, "Do ya like it?" "NO!" He replied, "Then I'll keep doing it." I felt like punching him, but something stopped me. "My turn! Why is it everytime you do something... ya always seem like you're not having fun?" I looked shocked. Had John Lennon found my truth question? I turned around. I didn't answer. I looked up at the sky again. "You know, I though you were fearless, but because you don't like me, I guess you'll never know my SECRET IDENTITY!" He had a hook on his hand, and I screamed. John cackled an evil laugh. "UGH! I HATE you!" I walked away. "She so doesn't hate me." He said. "Heard that!" I replied. He followed me, only to be caught by Norm when he stopped. I noticed the four leaving and I ran after them as fast as I could.

"Norm! Norm! Norm!" I said. He stopped and sighed. "Look, if you want their autographs-" I cut him off, "I'm Allison, and no, I just wanted to say that the four had nothing to do with sneaking out and partying. It was my idea. I'm sorry, it's all my fault." I hung my head. "Well, I believe you. No other girl has done that. I'm going to have to call your parents-" "I have none." He nodded. "I'm here with my school, but I don't know their line." Norm sighed, "Very well, you're free to stay with us." I looked up and a small smile spread over my face. The boys got back to the fan mails. John smiled at me, and I smiled back for a nanosecond. I watched as Ringo walked over to the cupboard to take off his jacket. I sat on the edge of the couch. Ringo turned around with his jacket. "Any of ya put an old man in the cupboard?" I got up and opened the cupboard. I found an old man wearing only undergarments I shivered and shut the door awkwardly. "He's right." I said. "There ya go." John supported. I watch as Shake recieved a surprise when he opened the cupboard. He pulled the old man out and asked, "'ey, what's all this?" I shrugged. "Well, the old gentlemen, he borrowed them to go gambling at the Circ." "He's gone to my club, has he?" Paul spoke up, "Yeah. It's all your fault."What?"Ringo asked. "Getting invites to gambling clubs. He's probably in the middle of some orgy by now." "Orgy! Yeah!" John said. We were all out the door to go find Paul's grandfather.

"Try to act with a bit of decorum. This is a posh place." Norm reminded us. "Allison, hold onto one of the boys and act like thier girlfriend so you can get in." Once Norm had finished saying that, George and John had both latched their arms onto mine and began walking. "You know what? John, you hold onto Allison." I looked down, "Great." We got in easily and looked for Paul's grandfather. When we finally found him, Paul grabbed him. We payed what Paul's grandfather owned and headed off back to the hotel room.


	4. The Press Conference

I woke up the next morning early. I put my bathrobe on and walked into the kitchen. There was Paul in the kitchen making breakfast. I sat down," Mornin', love." I nodded. I was too tired to say anything. "So, how'd you sleep?" I sat up. Since when do people care how I sleep? "Um... fine... I guess..." I watched as Paul shoved a plate to me. "Oh Paul, you don't have to cook this for me." Paul smiled, "Oh no, I insist." I grabbed my fork and hesitantly took a bite. My tastebuds passed out at how amazing it was. "This is amazing Paul!" He blushed. "Well, it's not excatly mine, it was me mum's recipe." I really didn't care. I took three more bites. "You got a little something on your-" he pointed to his lips to indicate where it was on mine. "Oh, I'll get it-" "No, I'll get it." Paul said. He touched my cheek, and leaned in. I leaned in too, but heard someone coming. We pulled away from each other. To tell you the truth, I was glad. I really had a lot of butterflies when we leaned in. I looked to see who it was. John had walked in, and popped some toast. I stood up to go back into my room.

I walked back into my room. I began reading a book, and I was so into it I didn't hear what was going on in my surroundings. I suddenly heard a floorboard creak. I looked up from my book to see a knife in one hand of a man and a hook on the other hand. I didn't know who it was, for his face was covered by a hockey mask. I screamed, but my door was shut, so the others didn't hear. They also didn't hear the... laughing? "UGH!" I threw the knife to the side, and whipped the hockey mask off the man. John kept giggling. I shoved him away and reached for the hook on his hand. He brought his hand up higher. I leaned forward and grabbed it, but neither of us could've stopped our fall. I landed on top of John, me with a shocked face, him with a smirk. I got off of him, and grabbed my things. "Where are ya going?" I didn't look at him. "Home." "Aww, c'mon. Ya haven't had any fun since we got here. Look, just relax and let some of that uptight out. Just try to be a relaxing girl." I stopped packing. Once again, John was right. I never usually took a joke, and I was often stubborn. I never let loose, never. The only time was when I wanted to. With John around, or any of the guys, I'd often get a grip on reality and pretend this wasn't happening. I turned around to look at John.

"You're right. What's the matter with me?" I sat down. John sat down next to me. "Don't talk like that! Just... have fun and enjoy life!" I sighed, "You guys make it look so easy!" John wrapped his arm around me. "That's really because it is. Just don't let life force you to carry it on your shoulders!" I smiled at him. I then pulled his arm off me. "John, you get ready for that press conference." John groaned, and got up. I smiled.

I walked around with the guys, who were waiting for their press conference. When they got in, I waited and followed Norm and Shake, but John grabbed my wrist, "Where ya going?" I pointed to Norm and Shake. "Nope, you're coming with us." Still holding onto my wrist, he led me into the room crowded with interviewers. Some reporters walked over to the others. "Paul, do you often see your father?" Paul replied, "No actually, we're just good friends." I giggled. "John! Who's the woman? Is she your girlfriend?" John blushed, and answered," Um... uh...-" "Time to go!" I pulled him through the tons of people to get back to the exit, where we signaled Paul, George and Ringo to follow us. We ran out the exit door and fled the building, running around and having fun.


	5. We're Out!

They boys all ran down the spiraly square staircase. I watched the four act like kids as they tumbled all around. I smiled, when they all stopped. "Aren't ya going to come?" Ringo asked. I shrugged. "I've had too much fun already with you lads." George sulked," C'mon, please?" The boys had their puppy dog eyes on. I smiled, jumped, and slid all the way down to the bottom of the stairs. I smiled and watched as they stared at me with their shock. I dusted off my leg, and stared back. "You're free. Don't you guys need to be running around?" They suddenly remembered and ran off, me following. I beat them to the conrete square by cartwheeling in front of them (she was wearing pants). I watched as the four traveled to different corners. I smiled and walked over to the side. I pretended to play the flute and watched as they spun round and round, just having fun. It really was easy. I laughed as John ran over to the main road and back, while I grabbed his hat and ran. I threw it like a fribee over to Paul, who passed it to George, who passed it to Ringo, who let me grab it out of my hands. John was chasing all of us, and I laughed as I fell and threw the hat to George. "I NEED MY HAT!" John said, low on breath. I laughed again as Paul air wrestled John, while Ringo grabbed the hat and air punched George. He fell down. I saw him wink at me, and I fled before the- yup, sneak attack. Ringo was down, George was trying to break up John and Paul's air punches, and I ran with the hat. I began giggling as John tickled me. He had escaped from Paul and sneak attacked me. We both fell down. I got up, and John began chasing me again. I finally caught my breath from laughing and running so much. I sat down, the guys right next to me.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" I asked them. They shrugged. I thought about it, until I saw a girl in a uniform. "Run, run, RUN!" I screamed. The four of them retrieved back into the hotel. I didn't want to be caught, so I followed them. I suddenly tripped and fell on a tree root. I felt in a hurry, so I couldn't get up. John turned around and made a beeline for me. He helped me turn around so I could sit. He slowly helped my foot out from under the root. My foot still hurt but I fought it off. I ran up after, following the guys. My heart was racing. We finally made it inside the building again. "What was that about?" I held George's shoulders. "Look, none of you must tell anyone about this. If you ever see her again, don't do a thing but run." The boys nodded. I looked at all of them to be sure. "There you are!" I watched as Norm walked over to us. I sighed, walking forward to take the blame, but one of them stopped me. "Norm, don't expect Allison to take the blame again, because, we did it." I looked up, shocked. John and the others had took the blame for us? "John, how can I know you're telling the truth?" I looked up," He isn't. I did it and I'm sorry. I'm the one that helped them escape." Norm's attention turned to me. I frowned. "Allison, I can trust ya. We're late for rehearsal anyway." The boys and I walked over to the rehearsal studio.

I sat up in the weird box thing, and watched as they set up for "If I Fell." When they were all prepared, the music started and they began playing. All through the song, I looked out the glass and stared at John. I tried to look at Paul, but my eyes stayed there. I began looking away as they stopped. "Why'd ya take the blame again, Allison?" Ringo whispered to me. "'Cause, he'd trust me, and I barely get in trouble." I whispered back. He nodded, and walked over to Paul, talking about the band. I wandered off for a little while, when I heard a crash. John had dropped an unused ashtray he was playing with. I reached down to pick it up. He did too, and a small zap fell over us when we touched hands. I pulled away my hand, while he picked up the ashtray. I looked a little embarrased. Had that been a certain touch? I shrugged, and wandered around the building for a little while.


	6. Feelings

I began thinking of who I was: a "friend" of the Beatles. I liked them now. I wish I could take all those mean things back. I just wanted to place them in a reject vat before I even said them. I had new opinions: Ringo's a nice, funny guy and a friend. George is the silent type, but I bet his voice'll be heard someday. Paul's a flirt, he's gotten me a few times. I will admit that. And John... what can I say? He's got a sensitive side, but only shows it in privacy. I bet he has a big heart underneath. What if I... no. Never. If I was interested, would he be? My own father hated me. Why should John be different?

I walked back to the hotel room, my heart filled with my real side. A side I didn't want to show unless it's the right time. I heard glass knock on the door. It was John, in his hand was a bottle of wine. He sat down on his belly next to me. "How was the year 1956 for you?" I shook my head. "Nothing exciting. Just my interest of publishing a book. I also crushed my mom's ex-boyfriend's truck. That's what he deserved. What about you?" He began to laugh. "I met Paul that year. Best moment of my life that year. He was a scary good guitar player. It was also the year before me mum died." I felt crushed. "I'm sorry." He sighed. "Not your fault. It was also the year I made a fool of myself while dancing." I giggled. "Want to have a make up?" I got up. I held out my hand. "Come on." The moment our hands touched, the zap happened again. I helped John up and he put on Elvis' "Love Me" I blushed at the song choice and watched as he led. He led over to the table. I grabbed his glasses and blushed. "Thought you might want to have a Buddy Holly look on you." He nodded, and we danced for another good five minutes. My stomach felt butterflies. I removed his Buddy Holly glasses, and leaned in, while he did the same thing. Our lips were less than a centimeter away, when we heard noises. The others were home.

I moved away from John and felt defeated. He turned off the music and went to welcome the others. I frowned, feeling the butterflies fly away. "Where's Allison?" "Other room." I walked over to the others. "Hey." I felt awkward. George had spoken up. "We need to go down for our next rehearsal." John nodded. I followed behind. By the time we got there, people were already rehearsing for their dance. John goofily danced and watched my reaction, laughing. He smiled. The boys cracked a few jokes before playing "I'm Happy Just to Dance with You." I smiled. My head was racing with thoughts. About what happened before. Why did I do that? I shied away for a while. My eyes were focused on my thoughts for the rest of the song. When the song finished, I walked into reality again and went to the parking lot. I had a pink car to identify...


	7. RINGO!

I stared at the familiar car I had seen in the school's parking lot. I studied the familiar pink color that covered the car. I also studied the PRINCESS on the front of her car. I pushed the car into a river to calm myself. I laughed evilly and smiled. I had finally gotten John out of my thoughts. Dang! John's BACK in my thoughts. I decided to grab some coffee, but I also had a writing idea, so I walked to the hotel room and grabbed my notebook. I nearly bumped into one of the guys. It was John. "Oh, um, hi Allison." John said. I waved. "You wanna get some coffee with me?" John nodded and we headed off to get some.

I wrote twelve pages of my notebook up, and finished my coffee at the start of page fifteen. "So... about what happened before..." "Our little secret." I smiled. I knew John would tell. Any day he would. "Hey John! Allison! Paul's grandfather talked to Ringo." I shook my head. "He hasn't." John stood. I grabbed his arm and sat him back down. "No, I'll go. You guys have a show in a couple hours." I stood up to walk outside. "No, we're all going. George, get Paul. I'll go with Allison. You two split up." I followed John, my heart racing.

"Um... Buddy Holly." I put his glasses on again. He blushed. We heard another tune that made me follow it's rhythm. It was Elvis' "Love Me." I watched as John held out his hand for me to take. The zap was normal for us. We tried the dance again. John began singing to "Love Me." "Well, if you ever go, darling I'll be oh so lonely. I'll be sad and blue, crying over you, dear only." I looked up at John as rain hit the top of our heads. I began reaching my hands up to remove his Buddy Holly glasses. His hands had cupped my face and he allowed his lips to touch mine in a kiss. I found John letting go of my face, his hands on my arms, which he was trying to keep down. His hands moved to my waist until "Love Me" had finished. That kiss, felt so different than it would've felt yesterday morning. I didn't know. I had developed more of a relationship with these guys. My hair was soaked by the time we had pulled apart.

We began looking for Ringo again. When we went as far as we could, we turned around and headed to find Norm. I grasped John's hand the entire time. Zap. He became kinda like a boyfriend with me. Wait... what was I saying? _I wasn't going to get involved with him. But you want to. No I don't. Yes. No. Yes. No. Just kiss him before Piper does._ I Already did. "We didn't find him." I said. "Maybe he came back here." We searched the hotel, all worried for Ringo.


	8. The End

I didn't know how Norm would react. I didn't know how he would react if he found out I was fond of John. John told him everything while I sat in the hotel room again. I hummed Elvis tunes and tapped my foot. "Hello Allison." Paul's hands were behind his back and he was teetering on his two feet. I found this a little funny, so I held my hand to my mouth. I waved my hand to say hi. "We all knew it would happen." I sat up. "What?" "Me, George, and Ringo knew you two would kiss." I blushed, my head evolving into a rose. "I'm going out for a little while." I was really going to look for Ringo. Sure enough, I found him taking pictures in a disguise. "Richard!" I ran over to him. "What're you doing out here?" Ringo shrugged. "Living." "Well can you live on the stage please?" I tugged his arm and tried to bring him back to the hotel. Suddenly, a man said, "Hold it you two!" It was a cop. I was terrified. "You know you're coming with me. You sir, for this list, and you for vandalism on a pink car, license plate PRINCESS." I slapped myself mentally. Why was I so stupid?

We were sitting on a bench in the police station when Paul's grandfather came storming in, held by two cops. He was sat on the bench with us. I looked at him angrily. "Look where you've got us. We're going to be late for the final runthrough." Paul's grandfather touched my arm. "I'll get ya out of this." He stood up. "You'll never take me alive!" He ran out the police station, leaving us two alone. I fell sound asleep on the bench, my thoughts running wild. "We've got her!" "SSHH!" I fluttered my eyes open. "Hello, Parker." I began crying. I was on a train, back home. My eyes began watering as the schoolgirls laughed. "You thought you could run Allison." I was not going to let them get away with this not after all I've been through. I snuck off the train to Liverpool, my fingers were sore hanging on to the edge. My backpack was full with a baseball bat. I pulled it out and slammed it onto the edge of the train, not stopping until the train was down and everyone except me was dead. I laughed evilly as the train blew up, but my thoughts were also interrupted by lips on mine. I actually fluttered my eyes open this time, and saw John Lennon was kissing me, just to wake me up. I pushed him off, though I didn't want to, and told him I was awake. "Morning sunshine." He said. My eyes were glittering. "How'd you know?" "Paul's grandfather was telling us you were in prison. You were fast asleep." I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." I said. I could feel his face getting hot. My face was steaming. "WILL YOU TWO JUST KISS AGAIN?" "SSSHHH!" I turned my head to the door, where Paul, George and Ringo were. I smiled and let go of John, my arms still around his neck. "Go. You have a show to do." He smiled at the obvious affection I had towards him. He walked out the door, gave Ringo a noogie, and I was left alone, when I heard a scream. "PARKER!" I smiled. "Mission Accomplished."

Fans were screaming everywhere. My eyes rested on the fab four. We're nearing the end of my small little tale, of how I became a Fab Gal Pal, and a girlfriend all in two days. As our next adventures were waiting for us, we all knew that they would be a "Hard Day's Night," too.

The End


End file.
